Welcome to the Show
by Aripadenoapte
Summary: Generations come to pass but new ones always come to take the old one's place. There are always new heroes but there are also new Villains. Red Bird has come to the conclusion though that the newer generations are filled with more and more idiots. Too bad she seems to landed herself with said idiots. Striker and Vyku are sure in for it. (Might change summary later)


Slowly a door creaked open in the dingy apartment. A young teen carefully moved her head out and peeked both ways before tip toeing out. Her green eyes were alert while she avoided the clothes strewn across the floor and old food. Mentally she made a list of chores that were needed to get done, while stepping over a stain in the carpet. Heading to the kitchen she winced at the sight of shattered glass and empty beers. Obviously the only other occupant of the apartment did not come home in a good mood, not that she didn't already know that. The walls in this place weren't the best for noise. Watching for the glass she made her way to the lower cupboard. Placing the boxed food on the counter she removed the hidden board and pulled out a box wrapped in red. A smile lit up her face as she quickly, but cautiously, made her way back the way she came after replacing everything. Instead of going to her room she went to the room at the end of the hall. Making sure the door didn't creek she slipped in. This room was a mess of clothes, garbage and weapons. A combination of bullet holes, punches and marks where knives hit decorated the wall. Several dismantled guns laid on the dresser. On the old bed a single person slept quietly. He was completely under the covers with only his ebony hair with a white strip to be seen. She was about to wake the young man when she remembered the empty beers. Setting the red box down she quickly went to get some pain medication and water. Once she got back she sat that down so not to spill it.

"Jason," she called, "Jason!" Jason just mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on, get up." She whined pushing him.

"The fuck?" he grumbled and his green eyes glared in a daze at the girl.

"Here." She offered the medication as he sat up with a wince. He mumbled a thanks as he took them.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Noon, it sure was a long night." a groan escaped his lips as he fell backward onto the bed.

"No fuck it was." The girl smiled at Jason as she sat at the end of the bed.

"What?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday!" she responded, handing him the gift. Jason blinked twice in shock.

"Open it," she urged. Jason slowly sat up again to unwrap the present. His eyes widened as he saw what laid beneath. It was a dagger with a black hilt. His symbol was carved into the one side, outlined in red. Taking out the blade revealed it to be made of a deep red metal.

"So? Do you like it?" she asked nervously. Jason nodded mutely.

"How did you get this?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"That's for me to know." she answered in a sing song voice. With a small jump from the bed and clap of the hands she got ready to leave.

"Well, I'm going to make some eggs then start cleaning." Before she left Jason called to her.

"Rachel… Thank you." Rachel turned and smiled.

"Rest okay? You had a long night." Jason nodded, not quite hearing. A larger smile appeared on her face as she slipped out of the room.

"Just wait till you get your other gift."

Rachel slipped on her black trench coat over the yellow clasped red turtleneck shirt. Her black flat bottomed boots where next, the black pants with the red strip tucked into them. Red sniper gloves followed after the utility belt. Last was the black domino mask. She ran a hand through her pixie cut ebony hair.

"Ray!" Jason called walking in, "Here, I altered them a bit so they should shoot faster." Rachel took the two offered guns with a slight maniatic grin.

"Sweet." She put them in the gun holsters and checked quickly for her knives, making sure the one was still in her boot.

"Let's go." Jason called.

"Sure thing Boss!" Jason faltered for a moment but continued on.

"What the fuck?" were the first words out of Jason's mouth as the Red Hood looked at the scene. Rachel was standing just out of sight but could still see what was going on. They were currently in a warehouse, but that wasn't anything interesting. The interesting part was Nightwing in a pair of bright red go go boots, covered in silly string and glitter. Batman was chipping away at the rubber cement that held the boots to the floor while Nightwing was trying to swat away these little lights from his face that seemed to be shocking him.

"Can you stop looking and help?" Nightwing pleaded.

"So is there a reason you aren't taking the shoes off?"

"Superglue." Batman responded gruffly.

"And what is this?" Jason waved to the whole mess.

"Part V." was the blunt response from Batman.

"Well, I feel this like this is going to be a long night and not for kids." Red Hood looked over and jerked his head. Rachel nodded and took off, a little weary. She shook her head just in time to hear Red,

"I always knew you had strange kinks 'Wing." Rachel rolled her eyes then started talking to herself,

"Ah, well it's not my problem, and now I have time to take care of Jay's other gift without having to get rid of him. Now which way to Arkham?"

Rachel stumbled as she landed inside the wall.

"Okay landing could use some work. Let's see, alarms disabled, guards out, inmates in their cells, nurses are occupied. Good, everything is a go." Rachel spoke to herself. Looking over the grounds Rachel took off. Everything was clear until she rounded the corner. Two boys stood there, one wearing a full body suit, the other wore a scale like outfit with a hood. The shorter of the two held a completely bound Robin. Her eyes widened and she barely noticed the taller one make a move forward.

"OH HELL NO! PUT THE BIRD DOWN NOW!" She was fuming. How dare they! She noted that the taller face planted but paid him no mind. There was no way she was letting some wannabes hurt the baby bat.

"Or what?" The shorter asked snarkily.

"Put. Him. Down. Or I will blow your fucking heads OFF!" She roared.

"I don't believe you. Have you ever even held a gun before?" The kid taunted.

_'Oh hell no that bitch did not just say that.'_ Rachel saw red as she pulled the trigger. She realized a few seconds later just who she shot.

_'Oops, oh well better him anyway. Don't want to accidentally shoot Robin.'_ She thought as she watched the taller one clutch his leg.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME?" He gasped in shock and pain. Rachel just shrugged.

"I know you're kind." She decided to say.

"Y-You know… what I am?" the guy squeaked out.

_'Pathetic.'_

"Of course. It's rather easy to spot an idiot. And grow up. It's just a bullet wound." Rachel watched as the kid shrugged and sat Robin down, though he didn't untie the younger boy. Quickly Rachel made her way over. With one eye on the boys she pulled out her boot knife to cut the ropes. As she placed it back she scanned Robin for any signs of injury caused by the guys. Because if there was then there would be hell to pay. Once satisfied that he was fine Rachel spoke directly to the other bird, halting him from his attack.

"Go home bird boy." She ordered, she didn't need him getting hurt or in the way.

"But-" He tried.

"Go home." her voice left no room for arguments.

"Fine but you won't get away so easily next time… Red bird." Rachel watched as the boy left.

"Yeah but then who would keep you from getting killed?" She asked herself.

"Come on, Tim Man, get up! Let's get out of here before the bat shows up!" Rachel whipped around to stare at them.

"You mean, Batman is hunting you two idiots?" Pure rage flooded through her followed by despair. She knew it was too good. Couldn't even get into Arkham to kill Joker for Jason. The kid checked his partners(?) watch.

"Yep, and we have just enough time to get out of here." Rachel started to grind her teeth in frustration when she remembered what Jason said about that. She stopped as she unclipped a small dark orb. It was a latex foam that hardens quickly and was hell to get out of. It might be Jason's Birthday but she was sure Batman would appreciate the gift. Tossing it to the kid she spoke.

"Since you morons have ruined my plans for the night, let me leave you with a parting gift. Rachel spoke with too much innocence in her voice on purpose. As the kids looked at it she ran off to make sure Robin actually left. Once on top of the wall she scanned but couldn't see the youngest bird so she decided to enjoy the show. Spinning around proved to be a bad idea as the ebony's foot slipped and she fell with a thump and a groan on the ground.

"Fuck." She uttered, not quite willing to move. When she did get up Rachel brushed herself off as she wandered over to her hidden motorcycle.

"Well time to make dinner." She uttered as she headed home.

The young ebony was in a deep sleep by the time Jason returned home to a relatively clean apartment. A cake sat on the table and in red said,

**'Happy Birthday.'**

* * *

**A.N: Not sure really what to say so *shrug***

**I suggest reading the boy's Point of view which can be found on XxBurningAngel13xX account. (Welcome to the Dark side)**

**Eh, please review.**


End file.
